1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove which is ideal for use as various types of work gloves in the fishing industry, agriculture, the food industry, medicine, high-tech applications and the like, or as a, sports glove, and more particularly relates to a glove in which the surface of a liner manufactured by stitching a fiber material is coated with a rubber or resin coating material, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past work gloves have been widely known which are reinforced and made waterproof by covering the surface of a basic glove hand form manufactured by stitching a knit material made of fibers with a rubber or resin coating material (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3110365).
This liner is constructed by manufacturing two pieces of a fiber material having substantially the same shape, i.e., a back side material and palm side material (using the same material), and stitching these two pieces of material together. However, a conventional glove formed by coating this liner with a coating material suffers from the following problems: namely, in a state in which the glove is worn on the hand, the stitching seam of the fiber material is positioned in substantially an intermediate position between the back of the hand and the palm, so that especially in the fingertip portions, the abovementioned stitching seam is positioned in the finger cushion and tip end portions of the fingertips, in the areas between the fingertips and tips of the fingernails and the like. Accordingly, in the case of work in which small objects are gripped with the fingertips, the abovementioned stitching seam is a hindrance. Moreover, this stitching seam causes a deterioration in the feeling of the gloves on the fingertips.
Accordingly, in order to ameliorate such drawbacks, a method has been proposed in which the fiber material on the palm side is cut by a larger circuit than on the back side of the hand, e.g., the fingers are cut to a longer length on the palm side than on the back side, in the preparation of the liner, and these two pieces are stitched in the peripheral edge areas (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-284006).
In the case of such a method, however, the manufacture and control of the fiber materials on the back side and palm side, which differ in size, is troublesome. Furthermore, since the lengths of the peripheral edge parts differ greatly, the stitching of these two parts cannot be accomplished by performing ordinary machine stitching on a plane; accordingly, this stitching is very difficult, and the method is not a practical method.